What most people want to read
by Hobey-ho
Summary: the tittle kind of says it all, it involes Hermione and Ron i wonder? - bad at summaires please reveiw


Harry Potter made up chapter.  
  
The unexpected  
  
Harry entered the common room after a weary detention from Snape for failing his surprise exam along with Neville. It was pasted 2'o'clock in the morning and he still had over three essays to do for preparation up coming O.W.L.S in two weeks time. He dropped his bag on the his favorite chair in front of the fire place, and pulled out some parchment and his Divination text book and started on his Luna report that due in two days time, which Ron hadn't even started yet. He stared weary into the fire, almost for certain that he would see Sirius's face in the fire again. He mustn't think of Sirius he had fought it for so long not to open old wounds. His concentration was broken by whispering voices coming down the stairs.

"..........stop it your hurting me now...." The voices sounded oddly simmer. "......alright I'll stop ....do you think anyone's down here?' the voices were getting clearer. It was Ron and Hermione. "I'm positive no ones down here, now what did you want to tell me?" "Well I'm not sure how to say this, but......" "Oh hurry up Ron I'm tried" she yawned "Well long story short...... I love you" Harry's eyes expanded he had never expected that. An eerie silence followed. Weird noises which sounded to simmer for his own comfort. They were kissing. "Stop" Hermione's voice was in a whisper. "Why" "Because were friends" "Yeh but now were close friends....very close friends" Ron said Harry couldn't believe his ears out of all the people Ron and Hermione. He slipped deeper into the chairs, the noise started again. Harry couldn't get up unless he wanted them to know he was here. "What will we tell Harry?" "Do we have to tell him?" "I don't know" Hermione said weary "Well night" "Hermione are we a couple or not, and should we tell Harry" "Well really Ron there's nothing to tell, I don't think we should be a couple it would ruin the friendship we have" "Ok then" Ron said and heard Hermione walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Ron walked over and saw Harry in the chair his ears went red right away, he slumped in the chair next to Harry. "You tell a girl your feelings and they reject you" Ron ears were burning. "I didn't know you felt for Hermione like that" Harry admitted. "I didn't either until last night, I couldn't sleep and you were asleep I had nothing to do then I realised." "But then it does explain why I hated Victor Crum so much after I found out he came with Hermione to the Yule ball" "Can I copy your report?" Ron asked "I don't thinks right, but I don't care, your choice" he admitted "I don't I'll get my parchment" Ron walked up the stairs his ears still bright red. When he returned he had got nothing except a box a Bertty Bott's every favor beans. "Stuff it I can't be bothered" "She kissed me. I came she came on to me I didn't know that was going to happen" His ears were re-reding. He sat down beside Harry and opened the box and shoved a handful of the beans into his mouth. "Is the moon the sign of Pace or Clarity?' Harry asked having wanting to get his mind of the kiss. "I don't care all I can think about is her now, man why did she kiss me?" Harry didn't have the answer to that his mind was somewhere else now. He started longing into the fire place hoping that for any chance that Sirius's head would reappear and laugh about how gullible he was. "Harry?" Ron asked now staring at him. "I don't know" he answered, the thing was he was being honest. "Your thinking about him aren't you" Ron asked "Yeh, I can't stop" he admitted. "You got to stop mate, the O.W.Ls are coming up and you can't be distracted." "You sound like Hermione" He blushed yet again. "Yeh mate I think I'll go to bed see you later" and he head up the stairs again. At lest he could sleep in tomorrow, he didn't want to watch the Quidditch match, since he wasn't in it. The Gryffindor team was losing rapidly since Ginny started being seeker, they were losing the house cup for the first time in six years. After giving an attempted at doing his essays and gave up headed up to bed.  
  
Harry woke up surprising early, he looked out the on the snow covered grounds it was no use now he couldn't get to sleep. The weather was alright for Quidditch but the falling snow could distract them. His fire bolt was still in perfect condition but it was gathering dust since, he hadn't rode for ages because of the up coming O.W.Ls and the consist homework that was sent by his teachers. Harry got dressed in fairly warm clothes, and got his fire bolt and headed out to the Quidditch field, he could think better when he was preoccupied. The ground was fairly soggy but you could still get a descent kick off, the air was chilly his glasses were starting to frost already. Harry flew around meaninglessly until he got bored. Ron and Hermione should be awake by now he thought and made his way back to the castle.

People were already in the great hall, tension was building between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables when he arrived. Luna Lovegood was wearing abnormally large raven earrings, she waved at Harry as he entered the great hall. "Hey Potter, why have you got your boom didn't you forget that your not on the team!" yelled Mafoy from the Slythren table. Pansy Parkinson roared with laugher along with Crab and Goyle. Harry sat down next to Ron who was very far away from Hermione. "She's been ignoring me since the morning" Ron said while he stared down at his plate. "She probably just trying to forget about last night" Harry said as he poured himself some coffee. "That reassuring now" he said now shoving a mouthful of scramble eggs in his mouth. "Are you going to come to the match?" asked Ron looking glumly at Harry. "They've made a new chant now Mafoy and that" "I don't think I'll come today, I'm up to my ears in homework and I have the Divination essay due tomorrow, Hermione will come won't she?" "Fat chance" said Ron who was now staring at her while she talked to Luna. "Ron! Come on we have practice to do before the game!" said Angelina. Ron got up and walked out of the hall. Along with Ginny. "Harry" said Angelina. Harry looked up. "I'll see if I can get you back on the team, things are going really bad as you might know already and we haven't had a better seeker than you since Bill Weasley and it's really putting us back in house points as well" "Thanks" he said as she walked away.

Harry got board and made his way back up to the common room. "Password" the fat lady asked "Enerate" The door swung open. Chookshanks came up to greet him as she rubbed Harry's leg. He made his way up to the boys dormitory and got his Divination things and put his things down on the table at the back of the room and started on his essay. Harry had gotten three quarters of the essay done before he was interrupted by Neville. "Hi Harry" a guilt built up in his gut, he knew something that Neville didn't that would coast one of them there lives, he still didn't know if he should tell Neville or not. "Hi Neville" He said in a lonesome voice. "Why aren't you watching the Quidditch?" he asked. "Too much Homework" "Yeh I got that too" Neville said. "Have you done that potions report for Snape yet?" he asked "No haven't got around to that yet" "Me either, I'm going to watch the Quidditch match wanna come it ends in another hour or so, not that longer left" he asked "No thanks Neville I want to get this done for Divination" he said "Ok then see you around" and he walked out of the common room. Just when Harry had written another sentence the door swung open again and Hermione walked in, and sat next to him. "It's good to see you actually doing your homework, its there to help you with your O.W.Ls you know" "Yeh.., did you watch some of the match?" "Yeh Ravenclaw's winning by twenty" "Is Ron doing well?" "Not really, he's playing the worst I've ever seen him play" she said. Harry felt weird knowing that she's the reason Ron's playing really bad. Should he tell her he about the kiss? "Harry there's something I want to tell you" Harry knew what it was. "Me and Ron that is well we... I mean it didn't mean to happen it's just we.... Well we kissed" Harry tried to look shocked. "Really well why?" "He said.... He said he loved me" He couldn't lie. "Hermione I know" "What you know how do you know?" "Well I was in the room when it happen, I just got back from detention and I decided to do some homework, then you two came down and you started talking and I didn't want to interrupt, and that's how I know, plus Ron found me after you two to kissed" There he did. Hermione's face went red. "Oh well then...ok" "But you have to stop avoiding Ron" he said. "I know its just hard, I want to be friends and he doesn't" "Well the way he tells it you kissed him first" "I did that was only because he's the first person to tell me that and was happy, but I don't like him like that" her face was bright red. "Here let me correct this for you, you said the moon was made of Vice that's not right" and she corrected his Divination essay. While she was doing this he started his potion report, may as well get it done with. After about twenty minutes she handed it back to him. "There were a lot of mistakes but it wasn't too bad." "Thanks, you know Ron didn't think you were going to go the Quidditch match" he was being honest. "I almost didn't" she blurted. "Hey it does almost over you want to go and see what happened?" "Yeh ok"

So they headed down to the Quidditch field the match was over everyone was making there way back to the castle, the field was patchily empty, except for one person. It was Ron. When they approached him, he stared bleakly at them. "Ginny got hit with a bluger" "Oh is she alright?' Ron didn't even look at Hermione. "Yeh she's alright just a broken arm, Madam Poffery mending it right now" "We lost didn't we" said Harry, Ron nodded grimly. "By forty if your wondering" Harry hadn't seen Ron this depressed since he thought Scabbers was dead. Ron got up and started to walk away, with his head lowered to the ground. Harry had to jog to catch up to him, Hermione had to run.


End file.
